


Stars

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Heaven is a place on Earth [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dramatic, Introspection, M/M, Male Slash, Sentimental, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Dean, Sam e Bobby partono per cercare Kevin Tran, il Profeta, che potrà tradurre finalmente la tavoletta con cui i Winchester sperano di chiudere per sempre le porte dell'Inferno. Ma, mentre loro sono impegnati in questa missione, nel bunker restano gli altri, con tutti i loro problemi: Gabriel, angosciato per la paura che la tavoletta possa rappresentare un pericolo per Lucifer (che, dal canto suo, non fa niente come al solito!) e Balthazar al quale interessa più che altro ciò che sta iniziando a provare sempre di più per Benny. Ma, durante le ricerche, Benny scopre un'informazione per lui molto importante e così decide di partire per la Louisiana....Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a autori, registi e produttori di Supernatural.





	1. Parte prima

**Stars (prima parte)**

_And_ _you are always right_

_I thought you were so perfect_

_Take you as you were_

_Have you as you were_

_Take you as you were_

_I love you just the way you are_

_I love you just the way you are_

_I’ll_ _have you just the way you are_

_Does anybody love the way you are?_

_(“Stars” – Cranberries)_

 

Era l’alba quando i Winchester cominciarono a caricare l’Impala per prepararsi alla partenza. Destinazione: Enid, nell’Oregon, dove pareva che avrebbero potuto trovare Kevin Tran.

Sam, però, appariva nervoso e cercava di non incontrare lo sguardo di Dean. Ovviamente il fratello maggiore se n’era subito accorto, ma sulle prime aveva finto di non avvedersene, sperando che sarebbe stato Sam a parlare di ciò che lo tormentava. Alla fine, però, decise di chiarire la situazione prima che arrivassero gli altri.

“Allora, Sam, cosa c’è? Sei incazzato con me o che altro?”

“Perché dovrei?” replicò il fratello, sfuggente.

“Senti, non inizio una missione con uno che nemmeno mi guarda in faccia. Se non mi spieghi cosa c’è che non va, non partiamo nemmeno o, perlomeno, non insieme!”

“Beh, certo, che te ne importa, tanto ormai ti porti dietro Benny, no?” sibilò Sam con uno sguardo cattivo che non gli era abituale.

Dean sgranò gli occhi.

“E’ questo il problema? Ti dà fastidio Benny? Che accidenti ti ha fatto, si può sapere?”

“Cosa ha fatto a me? Dean, quello è un vampiro, se non te ne sei ancora accorto. Si nutre del sangue delle persone e devo essere io a spiegarti cosa c’è che non va? Non sei un cacciatore? Non sei stato tu a uccidere Amy proclamando che  _era giusto così_  e che io non avrei potuto farlo perché ero troppo coinvolto? Magari ora sono io che devo farlo per te” esclamò Sam, buttando fuori tutto d’un fiato quello che lo tormentava da giorni.

Dean strinse forte il pugno, senza sapere dove sbatterlo. Sulla sua adorata Impala, mai… forse sarebbe stato meglio sulla faccia del fratello minore!

“Ah, allora è così, stiamo ancora a rivangare la storia di Amy. Va bene, ammetto di aver sbagliato con lei, ti avevo già chiesto scusa una volta, se non sbaglio, ma vorrei ricordarti qualche piccolo particolare che forse, nella tua rabbia cieca e ottusa, ti è sfuggito” ribatté Dean, infuriato. “Benny è stato riportato in vita da Crowley per i suoi scopi, ma è scappato, si è ribellato al Re dell’Inferno e si è unito a noi. E’ stato grazie a lui se abbiamo saputo tutto dei piani di Crowley e se abbiamo eliminato ben  _due_  covi di vampiri. E’ stato ancora Benny a salvare la vita a me durante una lotta con quei vampiri e, poco dopo, anche a Castiel. Rammentami dov’eri tu, invece, mentre io rischiavo la vita in quella missione… Ah, già, eri a casa immusonito, offeso a morte con me per il fatto di Amy. Tieni bene a mente una cosa, Sammy: se non fosse stato per Benny, probabilmente io sarei morto!”

“Quindi preferisci un vampiro a tuo fratello, è questo che vuoi dire?” reagì di scatto Sam.

“Beh, puoi forse rimproverarlo per questo? Tu hai preferito per mesi una puttanella demone a tuo fratello e, per seguire lei, hai liberato Lucifer dall’Inferno” sibilò una voce tagliente accanto a Sam.

I due Winchester non si erano accorti che Benny e Balthazar erano arrivati e, non visti, avevano udito l’ultima parte della discussione. Balthazar, fuori di sé, aveva afferrato Sam per la gola e gli aveva soffiato nell’orecchio quelle parole di fuoco.

“Certo che Benny è migliore di te, non c’è nemmeno da fare il confronto” continuò Balthazar, sempre stringendogli la gola e sempre con maggior rabbia. “Bere il sangue? Tu hai bevuto sangue di demone per mesi, per cui dovresti come minimo  _capirlo_ … e poi… ricorda sempre che è tutto  _merito_  tuo se Lucifer adesso è libero. Nei tuoi panni, io mi sentirei un tantino fallito, signor Perfettino Winchester. Ah, una cosa ancora più importante: sappi che, se solo ti azzarderai a sfiorare Benny anche col pensiero, io te ne farò pentire in un modo che non immagini neanche!”

La reazione di Balthazar era stata talmente repentina e fulminea che né Benny né Dean avevano trovato qualcosa da dire, ma fu il vampiro il primo a riprendersi dalla sorpresa. Si avvicinò all’Angelo, lo prese per le braccia per staccarlo da Sam e lo attirò a sé.

“Adesso basta, Balthazar” gli disse, in tono paziente ma fermo. “Non devi esagerare. Sam ha tutti i diritti di non fidarsi di me visto che non mi conosce nemmeno.”

“Ma lui non vuole nemmeno conoscerti, non vuole sapere, per lui sei solo un mostro… si guardasse un po’ per sé forse vedrebbe chi è il vero mostro” ribatté Balthazar, ancora infuriato.

“Beh, ma in fondo io  _sono_ un mostro. Sono un vampiro e questo non possiamo fingere che non sia vero, no?”

Quando Benny faceva così era disarmante e anche un puntaspilli come Balthazar non poteva fare a meno di sciogliersi. Scosse il capo, frustrato, ma non disse nient’altro.

“Piuttosto, il problema sembra che sia il fatto che non mi volete con voi per questa missione in Oregon, non è così?” domandò poi Benny ai fratelli Winchester.

“E’  _lui_  che non ti vuole, per me andavi benissimo” specificò Dean, piccato.

“Non posso andare in missione con qualcuno di cui non mi fido” replicò Sam. La pacatezza di Benny aveva un certo effetto anche su di lui, smorzava la sua rabbia e la sua gelosia, tuttavia la sfiducia rimaneva.

“Beh, chi non ti vuole non ti merita, secondo me” tagliò corto Balthazar, di nuovo bellicoso. “Benny resterà con me e Gabriel… e Lucifer, ovvio, quello c’è sempre… e si renderà molto utile nelle ricerche per la tavoletta! Sarà Bobby ad andare in Oregon con voi, così non turberemo la sensibilità del  _caro Sammy_.”

“Per me va bene” concordò Benny, disponibile come al solito.

Dean non sembrava del tutto convinto da questa soluzione, più che altro perché la questione del rapporto tra Sam e Benny rimaneva aperta.

“Io non ho problemi a portare Bobby con noi e credo che anche lui lo preferisca” disse, “però questa situazione non mi piace affatto. Benny è uno di noi, adesso, Sam, che a te piaccia oppure no, per cui dovrai imparare a tollerarlo in qualche modo. Insomma, se siamo riusciti a sopportare  _il Diavolo_  possiamo fare qualunque cosa senza tanti piagnistei, mi pare!”

Sam fece spallucce, come per dire che la cosa non lo interessava più di tanto. Dean rientrò in casa per avvisare Bobby del cambiamento di programma e non se ne avvide, ma il gesto di Sam non sfuggì a Balthazar.

“Ascoltami bene, razza di sottospecie di babbuino che non sei altro” gli soffiò, con la stessa espressione di un gatto quando sta per graffiare, “tu non sei degno nemmeno di rivolgere la parola a Benny, quindi piantala di fare tanto il superiore. Ti dà fastidio? Non preoccuparti, a lui penserò io: se qui non lo vuoi, troverò un posto infinitamente migliore per lui, per fargli avere tutto quello che desidera, mentre tu resterai qui a fare il cacciatore schizzato e sarai infelice e solo per tutta la tua misera vita!”

Detto questo, l’Angelo voltò sdegnoso le spalle al giovane Winchester e seguì Dean in casa. Benny era rimasto talmente sbigottito da quell’appassionata difesa di Balthazar da non trovare niente da rispondere e così si limitò ad andargli dietro, con un’ultima occhiata a un Sam allibito e nervoso ancora accanto all’Impala.

Mentre Dean parlava con Bobby e gli spiegava la nuova situazione che era venuta a crearsi, Benny prese da parte Balthazar per avere qualche chiarimento su ciò che era successo fuori.

“Balthazar, penso che tu abbia esagerato con Sam” gli disse. “Non mi piace che si creino delle difficoltà qui per colpa mia, sono l’ultimo arrivato ed è naturale che lui non mi voglia accanto in una missione.”

“E’ lui che sta creando difficoltà, non certo tu” brontolò l’Angelo, ancora arrabbiato.

“Questa cosa si risolverà pian piano, vedrai. Lo sai che nemmeno Castiel inizialmente aveva fiducia in me, sapendo che cosa sono?” gli raccontò allora Benny, cercando di tranquillizzarlo. “Era ancora più ostile di Sam, non voleva che li seguissi nel covo dei vampiri e ha quasi litigato con Dean per colpa mia. Però, poi, durante quella spedizione, lui è stato colto alla sprovvista da un vampiro e io l’ho salvato e così ha cambiato idea su di me. Vedrai che anche per Sam sarà lo stesso.”

“Intanto, però, non ti permetterà di andare con loro oggi” sottolineò Balthazar, “comunque questo non mi dispiace troppo, visto che non avrei potuto seguirvi. Sono il tuo Angelo Custode e preferisco averti sott’occhio.”

“Sì, a proposito di questo ti stai dando veramente molto da fare, anche troppo, forse. Hai minacciato Sam e hai detto delle cose… cosa intendevi quando parlavi di fare per me cose grandiose per rendermi felice?” domandò Benny, incuriosito dalla veemenza con la quale Balthazar lo aveva difeso.

A quella domanda, l’Angelo s’imbarazzò moltissimo e parve perdere tutta la sua baldanza.

“Io… beh… non lo so con precisione, non ancora, perlomeno, però…” fece, cercando disperatamente qualcosa da rispondere. Era vero, non lo sapeva nemmeno lui, tutto ciò che sentiva era che voleva far felice Benny e stargli vicino… non necessariamente in quest’ordine: nel profondo del suo cuore nutriva una speranza inconfessabile e cioè che fosse proprio la sua vicinanza a renderlo felice. “Ecco, ti avevo detto che mi sarebbe piaciuto tornare indietro nel tempo per salvare Andrea, però è stato chiarito che non è possibile. Però… posso comunque fare qualcosa di importante per te, intendo… non sei obbligato a restare con i Winchester, no? Potresti desiderare di andare in qualche altro posto e rifarti una vita e io ti aiuterei in questo!”

Benny sorrise. Non era uno sciocco, ricordava come si fossero stretti e baciati qualche notte prima e cominciava ad avere una certa idea su quale potesse essere l’aiuto che Balthazar avrebbe potuto dargli per cominciare una nuova vita. Solo che… lui che cosa voleva davvero? Balthazar gli piaceva, certo, ed era sereno e in pace quando stava accanto a lui. Era bello sentirsi accolto e amato per ciò che era dopo tanti anni, tuttavia era solo per quello che si sentiva bene quando stava con Balthazar o era vero affetto ciò che provava per lui?

Non poteva saperlo per certo finché non avesse provato altrimenti e, prima di allora, non voleva assolutamente illuderlo. Aveva già fatto troppo male ad Andrea…

“Beh, vedremo” replicò dunque Benny, cambiando rapidamente argomento. “Allora, in cosa consistono queste ricerche?”      

“Ci sono due modi per farle: spulciare vecchi libroni polverosi e sporchi oppure usare il PC di Bobby, mentre Gabriel userà quello di Sam” spiegò Balthazar. Dall’espressione schifata del suo viso era facile capire quale dei due metodi avrebbe scelto lui!

Benny rise.

“Useremo il PC di Bobby” concluse, con gran sollievo dell’Angelo.

Pochi minuti dopo, Dean, Sam, Castiel e Bobby partirono per l’Oregon, mentre gli addetti alle ricerche erano al lavoro nello studio di Bobby… con Lucifer che, ovviamente, non partecipava affatto e si limitava a guardare gli altri con aria annoiata, interrompendoli di tanto in tanto.

“Gabriel, mi annoio… perché non ci facciamo un giro?”

“Fratellino, mi porteresti un bicchiere di succo d’arancia? Questo posto è pieno di polvere.”

“Non pensi che potremmo occupare il nostro tempo in maniera più piacevole e costruttiva, Gabriel?”

E, ogni volta, l’Arcangelo gli si avvicinava e, con dolcezza e pazienza, lo accontentava come poteva in quel momento, dandogli l’attenzione che richiedeva e facendosi sbaciucchiare un po’. Era vero, la vita con Lucifer era molto più faticosa di quella che conduceva prima, ma era anche tanto più soddisfacente per lui e non sarebbe tornato a quel vuoto e a quella solitudine per niente al mondo!   

Ad un tratto fu Benny ad attirare l’attenzione con una sorta di esclamazione soffocata.

“Che succede? Hai trovato qualcosa, Benny?” domandò subito Gabriel.

“Magari ha trovato la saga completa di  _Twilight_ ” fu il commento maligno di Lucifer.

Balthazar lo fulminò con un’occhiata, mentre Benny ci passò sopra con molta signorilità, anche perché non aveva idea di ciò di cui stava parlando il Diavolo. Si era messo rapidamente in pari con le tecnologie e le opportunità del mondo moderno, ma non conosceva ancora molte cose e, nel caso di  _Twilight_ , di certo non si era perso niente!

“No, io… ecco, sono rimasto sorpreso perché ho trovato il luogo in cui sono nato e cresciuto” rispose, sorpreso e commosso. “Sono passati così tanti anni e non sapevo nemmeno più se esistesse o meno quella cittadina.”

“Davvero? Che posto è?” chiese subito Gabriel, curioso e impiccione come al solito. Ovviamente, anche Balthazar era altrettanto curioso di sapere tutto quanto riguardasse Benny, ma si sarebbe morso la lingua piuttosto che fare domande troppo  _interessate_!

“Carencro, una cittadina della Louisiana. Accidenti, mi piacerebbe proprio farci un giro e vedere com’è cambiata” disse Benny.

“E chi te lo impedisce?” intervenne Balthazar. “Anzi, mi sembra un’ottima idea per quello di cui parlavamo prima, il fatto di trovare un posto dove sentirti a tuo agio. Chissà, potresti anche decidere di fermarti là.”

Già mentre lo diceva, l’Angelo si sentiva come se gli stessero grattugiando il cuore, ma non poteva costringere Benny a volerlo a tutti i costi, ci era già passato con Castiel, era giusto così…

Dal canto suo, Benny pensava che quella era un’occasione perfetta per capire cosa voleva davvero: se si fosse trovato bene nella sua cittadina di origine, avrebbe significato che non era realmente interessato a Balthazar, almeno non nel senso che l’Angelo avrebbe desiderato. Sì, poteva essere un’ottima idea.

“Ma come ci arrivo? Ci vorrebbe almeno un’intera giornata di viaggio e poi… devo aiutarvi qui, con le vostre ricerche!”

“Non preoccuparti di questo” tagliò corto Balthazar. “Sono o non sono il tuo Angelo Custode? Alle ricerche penseremo noi e per il mezzo di trasporto… Bobby ha un’intera officina, qui. Vedrai che troveremo qualcosa che fa al caso tuo.”

“Beh, allora… cosa posso dirti? Grazie, stai facendo anche troppo per me” Benny era confuso, ma allo stesso tempo sentiva che doveva cogliere quell’occasione, anche per il bene di Balthazar, per chiarire che tipo di rapporto avrebbe potuto creare con lui.

Mentre i due uscivano per cercare un mezzo adatto tra le auto e i furgoni in riparazione da Bobby, Lucifer si rivolse a Gabriel.

“Quel tuo amico Angelo ha perso proprio la testa per quel vampiro” commentò. “Si sta letteralmente prostituendo per lui e il bello è che non se ne accorge nemmeno!”

“Lasciali stare” fece con tenerezza Gabriel. “Non è quello che io farei per te?”

“Certo, fratellino, ma almeno tu lo ammetti” concluse il Diavolo, attirando Gabriel tra le braccia e baciandolo profondamente.

Benny trovò ben presto quello che faceva al caso suo: un vecchio furgone che poteva fungere anche da piccolo camper.

“Questo? Senti, ma… sei sicuro di arrivarci in Louisiana con quest’affare? Per me non arriverai nemmeno in fondo all’isolato” obiettò Balthazar con aria scettica.

“Certo, questo è perfetto. Non darà troppo nell’occhio e potrà servirmi anche per dormire. Preferisco non farmi notare cercando una stanza e con questo potrò accamparmi nei boschi” rispose Benny, che appariva entusiasta dell’idea.

“Se lo dici tu” commentò l’Angelo, caustico. “Secondo me ti farai notare quando comincerai a perdere i pezzi per la strada…”

Intenerito, Benny si chinò a baciarlo con tenerezza, un gesto spontaneo che sconvolse Balthazar molto più di quanto diede a vedere.

“Non succederà, stai tranquillo. E, se avrò bisogno di qualcosa, ti chiamerò. Non si fa così con gli Angeli Custodi?”

“Sì… beh, sì… basta un richiamo telepatico… credo…” fece l’Angelo, ancora turbato e imbarazzato per quel bacio che non si aspettava.

Benny caricò le poche cose che aveva sul furgoncino, salutò l’Angelo e partì.

Balthazar restò a guardarlo allontanarsi finché non scomparve alla sua vista, sentendosi sempre più vuoto e infelice.

Eppure era quella la cosa giusta da fare, Benny doveva essere libero di scegliere.

Però, se poi non avesse scelto lui…

L’Angelo scrollò il capo e si decise a rientrare in casa.

Se non avesse scelto lui, avrebbe voluto dire che non si meritava uno come Benny, così buono e gentile. Quello che contava era la felicità di Benny e solo a quella doveva pensare.

 

**Fine prima parte**

   

 

    

 


	2. Parte seconda

**Seconda parte**

Gabriel era afflosciato davanti al PC di Sam, esausto e sinceramente preoccupato. Ormai erano tre giorni che cercava informazioni sulla famigerata tavoletta sui demoni che Crowley aveva con sé ma, nonostante tutto il suo impegno, non era riuscito a ottenere nessuna informazione. C’era da dire che non era semplice recuperare certe notizie e, soprattutto, che aveva dovuto fare tutto da solo: Dean e gli altri si erano recati in Oregon per cercare Kevin Tran e di quelli che erano rimasti con lui… beh, cosa poteva dire? Lucifer, come al solito, non aveva nessuna intenzione di rendersi utile, come se non capisse che, in fondo, l’unico motivo per cui Gabriel si impegnava tanto era perché era preoccupato per lui. Benny era partito già il primo giorno per una sorta di  _viaggio della memoria_  in un non meglio precisato posto in Louisiana e Balthazar, da quando era andato via Benny, non era di nessun aiuto, si limitava a starsene incollato alla finestra come se gli mancasse l’aria e non gli si poteva rivolgere la parola perché scattava come una vipera.

Il povero Arcangelo si mise le mani sulla faccia, sentendosi sfinito e… solo. A volte si chiedeva perché Lucifer non capisse che, qualunque cosa facesse, la faceva per lui e perché non si mostrasse un po’ più solidale… ma poi rammentava a se stesso che era di  _Lucifer_  che stava parlando e che in tutta la sua esistenza non si era mai mostrato comprensivo con nessuno. Sì, però a volte era così faticoso…

“Gabriel, ti sei perso una scena esilarante” disse Lucifer, entrando tutto allegro nello studio di Bobby. “Si è sentito un motore in avvicinamento e quel tuo amico Angelo, là, ha perso tutta la sua dignità di damerino andando a spiaccicarsi contro il vetro della finestra per l’emozione, salvo poi rimanerci malissimo quando ha visto che erano solo quei tre scarafaggi con l’Impala con il loro Angelo rinnegato. A quanto pare, sperava che fosse il vampiro…”

Lucifer s’interruppe notando il faccino stanco e gli occhi cerchiati del fratello minore.

“Gabriel, ma stai bene?” gli chiese, avvicinandosi a lui. “Non credo che passare tutte queste ore al computer ti giovi, dovresti svagarti un po’.”

“Se non lo faccio io non lo fa nessuno” sospirò l’Arcangelo, stanco e sfiduciato. “E nessuno si rende conto di quanto sia importante saperne di più su questa tavoletta… se può distruggere i demoni o se potrebbe anche fare del male a…”

Lucifer lo prese tra le braccia.

“Fratellino, lo so che sei preoccupato per me, ma non dovresti affliggerti tanto” gli disse, accarezzandogli i capelli. “Quei deficienti non sono riusciti a trovare il Profeta, perciò al momento non hanno modo di tradurre la tavoletta. Se, più avanti, venisse fuori che potrebbe essere pericolosa per me tu la distruggeresti subito, no?” 

“Certo che lo farei” ammise Gabriel, aggrappandosi al fratello maggiore. “Non potrei permettere a nessuno di farti del male.”

“E allora non tormentarti tanto quando non ce n’è ancora motivo” lo incoraggiò Lucifer, baciandolo. “Al momento giusto troverai la soluzione, sei sempre stato sveglio e so che posso contare su di te. Inoltre, adesso quei babbuini avranno qualcosa di più urgente a cui pensare: come credi che prenderanno il fatto che il vampiro se ne sia andato in  _ferie_?”

La risposta alla domanda di Lucifer non si fece attendere. Dal soggiorno cominciarono a udirsi voci concitate e discussioni sempre più animate. Sogghignando divertito, il Diavolo condusse il fratello a godersi lo spettacolo, tenendolo ben stretto a sé. Non gli era piaciuto vederlo tanto stanco e abbattuto e voleva distrarlo in qualche modo…

“Sono tre giorni che è partito e tu non ci hai detto niente?” esclamò Sam, rivolto a Balthazar; poi scaricò la sua frustrazione anche contro il fratello. “E tu sei sempre convinto che Benny non farebbe del male a nessuno? Secondo te perché ha aspettato che noi ce ne andassimo per scappare?”

“Guarda che Benny non è affatto scappato” sibilò Balthazar. “Io so benissimo dov’è andato e perché: sta cercando un posto dove stare, visto che qui c’è _qualcuno_  che lo fa sentire un mostro!”

“Adesso cerchiamo di calmarci tutti” intervenne Castiel. “E’ vero, il fatto che Benny sia partito così all’improvviso non depone a suo favore ma, prima di condannarlo, vediamo di saperne di più. Balthazar, hai detto che ha ritrovato la cittadina in cui è nato e cresciuto?”

Sam, innervosito, non ascoltò il resto della conversazione e lasciò la stanza, brontolando.

“Va bene, fate pure come volete, fidatevi del vampiro, ma io farò a modo mio!” disse.

Dean, Castiel e Bobby rimasero ad ascoltare ciò che aveva da raccontare Balthazar e alla fine fu Castiel a parlare per primo.

“Posso capire la reazione di Sam e credo che nemmeno noi dovremmo fidarci così ciecamente di Benny. Sono convinto che le sue intenzioni siano buone, ma è pur sempre un vampiro e non sappiamo come potrebbe reagire trovandosi da solo in una cittadina piena di gente” disse. “Diamogli ancora qualche giorno e, nel frattempo, seguiamo le notizie che vengono dalla Louisiana. Ovviamente, se dovessero esserci morti o sparizioni misteriose, dovremo trarre le dovute conclusioni.”

“Non succederà un bel niente” tagliò corto Balthazar ma, a quanto pareva, era l’unico a nutrire questa fiducia incondizionata in Benny. Anche Dean aveva un’espressione perplessa, soprattutto contando che l’amico non lo aveva avvertito della sua decisione e se n’era andato proprio quando loro erano partiti per l’Oregon.

Dal canto suo, Lucifer si divertiva un sacco nel vedere lo scompiglio che aveva creato la partenza improvvisa di Benny ed era tanto più contento quanto più vedeva che le opinioni contrastanti facevano nascere conflitti tra i fratelli Winchester e tra Balthazar e tutti gli altri.

Era così piacevole vedere gli altri che si saltavano al collo e sapere di non aver fatto nulla per aizzarli: nessuno avrebbe potuto rimproverare niente a  _lui_ , che così era libero di divertirsi quanto voleva!

 

Trascorsero altri quattro giorni senza che arrivassero notizie da Benny e, per fortuna, nemmeno casi sospetti dalla Louisiana. Tuttavia, l’atmosfera in casa di Bobby era diventata elettrica ed era destinata a peggiorare.

“Bene, visto che nessuno di voi si decideva a fare qualcosa di costruttivo, ci ho pensato io” annunciò quella sera Sam.

“E che cosa avresti fatto, sentiamo” replicò Dean, seccato. A quel punto, anche lui era propenso a diffidare di Benny, ma lo infastidiva il fatto che Sam lo ritenesse colpevole a prescindere.

“Mi sono messo in contatto con Martin Creaser, ti ricordi di lui, vero, Dean? Il cacciatore amico di papà che era stato rinchiuso in manicomio…”

“Fantastico!” lo interruppe Dean. “Mi sembra proprio un’ottima idea contattare un pazzo per darci una mano. Ma che ti dice il cervello, Sam?”

“Non è più in manicomio, lo hanno dimesso e lui era in cerca di un caso, così ho pensato di chiedergli di sorvegliare Benny” spiegò Sam.

“Mi sembra un’idea un po’ azzardata” commentò Castiel. “Se questa persona non è del tutto attendibile…”

“Martin è schizzato e Sam lo è più di lui” esclamò Dean. “Se non sbaglio eravamo d’accordo nel…”

Non poté finire. Balthazar si precipitò come una furia su Sam e lo afferrò per la gola, sbattendolo contro il muro.

“Cos’hai fatto? Cos’hai fatto? Hai sguinzagliato un cacciatore impazzito contro Benny” gridò, con gli occhi che mandavano lampi. “Sei un bastardo, se solo quello psicopatico fa del male a Benny io…”

Castiel riuscì a fermare Balthazar prima che facesse qualcosa di cui poi avrebbe potuto pentirsi e Sam poté rispondere, con voce rauca e massaggiandosi la gola.

“Non sono un irresponsabile come voi. Martin controlla Benny da ieri e mi fa rapporto ogni sera. Per adesso non è accaduto nulla di strano…”

“E non accadrà, maledetta scimmia spelacchiata” ringhiò Balthazar che, trattenuto da Castiel, si sfogava a parole.

“Mettere qualcuno a controllare Benny non è stata una cattiva idea” cercò di minimizzare Castiel, “magari, però, potevamo prima parlarne insieme e scegliere un cacciatore di cui potessimo fidarci.”

“Voi fate quello che volete, tanto ho già capito da che parte state” reagì Balthazar, liberandosi dalla stretta di Castiel e incamminandosi deciso verso la porta. “Io, però, vado a Carencro ad assicurarmi che stia bene e ad avvertirlo che c’è un pazzo che lo tiene sott’occhio!”

“E ci vai a piedi?” gli domandò Dean.

“Ho recuperato quasi del tutto i miei poteri e posso teletrasportarmi fin là. Almeno questo lo posso fare” replicò sdegnato l’Angelo, prima di sparire in un fruscio di ali.

“Benny merita perlomeno il beneficio del dubbio” affermò Dean, guardando con rabbia il fratello. “Castiel ha ragione, avresti dovuto parlarne prima con noi e, in ogni caso, non avresti dovuto incaricare nessun estraneo. Ho portato io Benny sulla Terra e devo essere io ad accertarmi che non faccia male a nessuno.”

“Tu non saresti in grado di fermarlo, sei troppo coinvolto” lo redarguì Sam, “e Balthazar è ancora più coinvolto di te.”

“La cosa migliore da fare, secondo me” intervenne Bobby, che aveva riflettuto fino a quel momento per scegliere da che parte schierarsi, “è che siate voi due, ragazzi, ad andare a Carencro per sorvegliare Benny. Magari scoprirete che non sta facendo niente di male e che è veramente andato soltanto a ritrovare i luoghi della sua infanzia. In caso contrario, ci sarete entrambi e, se Dean non dovesse essere in grado di eliminarlo, ci penserà Sam. Che ve ne pare?”

“Mi sembra giusto” ammise Dean. “Non sono stato io a prendere decisioni idiote senza consultare nessuno.”

“Oh, piantala! Tu non avresti preso nessuna decisione, ti fidi troppo di quel vampiro!” ribatté Sam, astioso.

“Piantatela tutti e due e andatevene a letto, piuttosto!” li rimbrottò Bobby in malo modo. “Per arrivare in Louisiana dovrete partire molto presto, domattina, ed è meglio che riposiate invece di litigare come due bambini dell’asilo!”

Senza una parola, Sam si diresse verso le scale per andare in camera da letto.

“Hai ragione, Bobby” disse invece Dean. “Però non me la sento di dividere la stanza con Sam, stanotte, sono ancora arrabbiato e deluso per ciò che ha fatto. Preferisco dormire sul divano.”

“Io invece seguirò Balthazar” dichiarò Castiel. “Mi rendo conto anch’io che è troppo coinvolto per pensare lucidamente e, prima che arriviate voi, voglio essere certo che non corra pericoli e non faccia sciocchezze. E’ davvero difficile per noi Angeli imparare a gestire le emozioni umane e Balthazar ci sta provando da troppo poco tempo…”

Anche Castiel scomparve e Lucifer sembrò molto deluso.

“Ma via, ve ne andate tutti? Lo spettacolo è già finito? Mi stavo divertendo tanto…” protestò.

“Se vuoi farti due risate, allora vieni un attimo con me in camera di Sam, restando invisibili” gli sussurrò Gabriel in tono malizioso. “Prima di andarsene, Balthazar mi ha chiesto di fargli un favore…”

Pochi minuti dopo, Sam si stava lavando i denti in bagno quando, guardando nello specchio, vide dietro di sé un’immagine da incubo: un grande clown con l’aria maligna e tanti palloncini colorati in mano.  ******

“Ciao, Sammy” gli disse il clown. “Lo vuoi un palloncino?”

Il giovane, sconvolto, lasciò cadere lo spazzolino e cercò di allontanarsi da quella spaventosa apparizione, ma inutilmente.

“Prendi un palloncino, Sammy” insisté il clown. “Non vuoi venire con me? Qui galleggiamo tutti, sai, e anche tu galleggerai con noi, con noi per sempre…”

Sam soffocò un urlo e scivolò a terra, in preda a un terrore più forte di lui. Quasi perse i sensi e solo quando si riprese si accorse che non c’era nessun clown nella sua stanza… forse quell’incubo era nato dalla sua mente oppressa dai dubbi e dalle tensioni di quelle interminabili giornate.

_Certo, però, che pareva proprio vero. Bobby ha ragione, è meglio che riposi, sono esausto e comincio ad avere le allucinazioni…_

Mentre Sam barcollava stremato verso il letto, Gabriel e Lucifer riapparivano nel loro appartamento, ridendo come matti.

“Balthazar mi aveva chiesto di far prendere uno spavento tremendo a Sam, per vendicarsi di quello che lui ha fatto a Benny” spiegò Gabriel, tra le risate, “e io ho pensato di rispolverare un mio vecchio trucchetto di quando facevo il  _Trickster_!”

“Hai proprio imparato bene da me, fratellino” sogghignò Lucifer, prendendo Gabriel tra le braccia e baciandolo profondamente e intensamente.

Oltre al divertimento provato, in fondo Lucifer era anche contento di vedere il suo fratellino distrarsi e non angosciarsi troppo per quella tavoletta. Gabriel doveva stare bene, al resto avrebbero pensato poi.

 

 

 

 

**FINE**


End file.
